


The Pain of Disappointment

by Xparrot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-23
Updated: 2009-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/pseuds/Xparrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the hardest part about being a leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pain of Disappointment

**Author's Note:**

> For Kristen999's prompt: "SGA- Sam Carter and John Sheppard-- I picked a random quote-"We must all suffer one of two things: the pain of discipline or the pain of regret or disappointment"--. Jim Rohn"

This was the hardest part about being a leader, Sam thought. Sheppard's eyes were hard to read, but she could see the accusation in them, though his tone was mild. "You said you could handle it."

"I thought I could." She had. She'd been so confident, so sure she was up to the challenge. Sheppard had been wary, but in the end he had trusted her--he hadn't even asked Rodney, just her. And she'd honestly thought she had it under control.

But today's tests were conclusive, and all that was left was to admit her failure. Honestly admit that she had let him down. She owed him that much.

Looking Sheppard straight in the eyes, she said, "I'm sorry, John, but it appears that even the copolymer hair gel can't keep it flat."


End file.
